The Metal Punks Rescues Kosta Karatzovalis/Lawson, Clyde and Koreo Get Killed by Sarah West
The Metal Punks Rescues Kosta Karatzovalis/Lawson, Clyde and Koreo Get Killed by Sarah West is a video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 28th 2019 Transcript Ken the Emo: We are going to save Kosta Karatzovalis because Kosta was trapped him inside the cage by the Karatzovalisinator 6000. Hey, wait a minute? Clyde: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. This is so much fun. Koreo: I know right. Brian the Headbanger: Hold it right there, Clyde and Koreo, tell me what are you thinking you're doing to my our friend Kosta Karatzovalis? Clyde: Um, it's nothing! Koreo: Yeah, we didn't mean to. Kosta Karatzovalis: They're both lying, Clyde and Koreo just started poking at me inside a trap cage with picker pins after Gelman trapped me in a cage with a Karatzovalisinator 6000! Also, I want it realize that Clyde and Koreo deserve to be dead back in March along with Lawson but got sent home after school. This is the last time I will never see the Lawson Gang ever again. Please let me out now. Salli the Popstar: WHAT?! OH (x20). CLYDE AND KOREO, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE MY HUSBAND BEHIND TO START POKING KOSTA AT A TRAPPED CAGE WITH PICKER PINS AFTER LAWSON GOT SENT HOME BEING GROUNDED. That's it. Eric the Punk: That's it. Paul the Mosh: That's it. Brian the Headbanger: That's it. David the Screamo: That's it. Joey The Metal: That's it. Ken the Emo: That's it. We are telling Miss Finster right now. Clyde: No (x12) Koreo: No (x12) Ken the Emo: Muriel Finster, please come here now. Miss Finster: The Metal Punks, what are you doing here. And why did you call me? Salli the Popstar: Clyde and Koreo left my husband behind to start poking on him with picker pins after Lawson trapped him inside a cage with the Karatzovalisinator 6000! Brian the Headbanger: And also, Lawson, Clyde and Koreo are deserved to be dead back in March, right. Miss Finster: WHAT! Clyde and Koreo, I am following you boys to the Principal Prickly's office. Clyde and Koreo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Ken the Emo: Hey on Kosta, we are here to save you. Kosta Karatzovalis: Aw, thanks for saving me, now to get revenge on Lawson. Eric the Punk: Wait Kosta, Sarah West will handle this is you can join the party. Paul the Mosh: Can you ask Sarah West to kill off Lawson, Clyde and Koreo again? Kosta Karatzovalis: OK, let's ask her on the phone. (on phone) Hello, Sarah West it's me, I need your help. Can you please kill Lawson, Clyde and Koreo once again. Sarah West: They're both did what, oh my god, OK, maybe later on, bye. Kosta Karatzovalis: Bye. Text: At Principal Prickly's office: Principal Prickly: Clyde and Koreo, I can't believe you're both leaving the leader of the Metal Punks Kosta Karatzovalis behind the cage to start poking on him with picker pins after Lawson trapped him inside the cage with a Karatzovalisinator 6000. So now Kosta Karatzovalis is freed by The Metal Punks, thanks to you. You see poking with picker pins undermine authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect and laziness. Also, I want to ask, why are you both dead back in March. Clyde: Um, we'll tell you about happen. Text: Flashback Clyde: I'm free. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. I'm back, and now the Metal Punks will feel my destiny. Wait a minute. Oh my god, The Metal Punks killed my friend Koreo. Great, what should I do now. Ah ha, I revive rival two friends, Koreo and Lawson. This level up mushroom will be used! (Clyde began to use the mushroom to revive his friends Koreo and Lawson, and finally he succeeded. Koreo and Lawson was brought back to life) Koreo: Yay! I'm back in the real world. Thanks for reviving me, Clyde! Lawson: Me two. Clyde: Your welcome. Now, to get revenge on the Metal Punks before our parents pop by. Lawson what's your plan? Lawson: Getting Kosta to trap him inside the cage by the Karatzovalisinator 6000. Clyde: Good idea. Text: Present Day Koreo: That's why we want to get revenge on The Metal Punks, and that was it. Principal Prickly: Right, that's it, I am very disappointed at you both! Throwing back memory lane that you and the Lawson Gang along with Phineas T. Ratchet have killed 9 million lives in Australia which was mass destruction! That's does it, you three are expelled. Miss Finster: Both of you go home right now while I will call your parents, on the double. In the meantime, you both will get killed by Sarah West later on. Text: At Clyde's house, Clyde's parents and Koreo's parents were furious Clyde's dad: Boys, how dare you team up with Koreo to leave Kosta Karatzovalis behind the cage and start poking on him with picker pins and then got expelled. Also, you boys deserve to be dead back in March, That's it Clyde, you are grounded until you die again. Koreo's dad: Koreo you are grounded until die again. Clyde's mom: I agree with your fathers Clyde and Koreo. Koreo's mom: Go to your room now. Text: Later that night, after Sarah West's house Lawson's dad: Sorry we're late everyone. So Lawson is going to pay the ultimate price. Sarah, take it away. Sarah West: Thanks Mr. Lawson. Erwin Lawson, Clyde and Koreo, this is the last time that you will never see The Metal Punks ever again in the Kostaverse, because you boys deserve to be dead back in March. And also, I can't believe you boys trap my partner in crime Kosta Karatzovalis inside a cage with the Karatzovalisinator 6000 and you two started poking him with picker pins. Also, GoAnimate is a family friendly website, not death threats and cruelty against users Why. Lawson, Clyde and Koreo: Why! Sarah West: BECAUSE YOU'RE F****** BREAKING THE LAKESIDE LAW, FINDING PEACE, AND A LACK OF TENSIONS BECAUSE OF YOU THREE. NOW THE NIGHTMARE HAS TO STOP. THAT'S IT, YOU ARE NOW GETTING BEAT UP THE KOOPALINGS. Kooky: On it. Lawson, Clyde and Koreo: No (x15). (Fight is censored) Lawson, Clyde and Koreo: Ow (x20). Sarah West: I will kill you right now. Lawson: No (x10). Clyde: No (x10). Koreo: No (x10). Please don't kill us. Sarah West: It doesn't matter, you have gone to far, now prepare for the wrath of Sarah West, end of story. (Sarah West shot Lawson, Clyde and Koreo with a machine gun. Lawson, Clyde and Koreo were dead) Sarah West: Yay, I killed Erwin Lawson, Clyde and Koreo. Now I will tell The Metal Punks and their friends about this after there parents reaction. King Koopa: Good idea Sarah. Mr. Lawson: Sarah and the Koopalings, thank you for killing our sons. Clyde's dad: You can all go home now and tell The Metal Punks while we will take their bodies back to the graveyard. Sarah West: No problem. (at Kosta's house) Kosta Karatzovalis: Sarah West and the Koopalings, thanks for you killing Lawson, Clyde and Koreo, I will never see her again. Ruth West: I am so proud of you darling. Which means you're ungrounded forever, again. Ken the Emo: For your reward, you have one King Koopa action figure. Sarah West: Oh wow, Thanks Kosta and the Metal Punks, you're the best. Brian the Headbanger: Your welcome. Sarah West: But can I ask you something? Kosta Karatzovalis: Yes. Sarah West: MrEmperorCJ said to you that Elephant012 and AnimeGamer7 and nazis right. Kosta Karatzovalis: Yeah! Sarah West They want me to make grounded videos out of Mutant Pro instead. So I refused. Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh, that is strange. Eric the Punk: We are so sorry. Sarah West: I know. (At Hell, the devil scolded Lawson, Clyde and Koreo) Devil: Erwin Lawson. Clyde and Koreo, since you three were dead back where it belongs along back in March, I am going to turn you into ghosts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Lawson, Clyde and Koreo: Nonononononononononononononono! Devil: Too bad. (The devil turned Lawson, Clyde and Koreo into ghosts) Devil: There, that should do it. Lawson: Oh no! We are ghosts! Clyde: Please change us back, and can we have another chance? Koreo: I agree with Lawson and Clyde. Devil: Absolutely not, you boys will stay as ghost forever in hell, and there is no way changing it back. Lawson, Clyde and Koreo: No! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Devil: Stop crying, you will never return to the real world ever again because you tricked The Metal Punks all over again! Now stop this nonsense! Lawson, Clyde and Koreo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Back at the Reccessverse, Lawson woke up in horror, back in his room) Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! (Then Lawson realised something. He was having a bad dream) Lawson: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! (Then Lawson heard his dad calling) Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin, I just received a call from Miss Finster! It says that you put trap TJ Detweiler inside a cage with the Detweilerinator 6000, but then Clyde and Koreo start poking him with picker pins leaving him behind! Why did you do that? Lawson: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now all over again! (The End) Deleted Scene Lawson's dad: Erwin, Principal Prickly is here to see you. Principal Prickly: Erwin Lawson, I'm afraid I have to ask you something. Lawson: What is it?! Principal Prickly: Because the real reason why is that you, Clyde and Koreo are now expelled from the Third Street School and you're supposed back in March along with Clyde and Koreo right, because you killed 9 million lives in Melbourne, Australia and now you're starting again instead of trapping Kosta Karatzovalis inside a cage using the Karatzovalisinator 6000. (Lawson's parents was shocked) Lawson's dad: Erwin, you lied to me, why did you come back from the dead? Lawson: I want to know, that Clyde revive me and Koreo by using a level up mushroom so I can get revenge on the Metal Punks. Lawson's dad: OH (x20). ERWIN, WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT REVIVED BY CLYDE ALONG WITH KOREO TO GET REVENGE ON THE METAL PUNKS, BEFORE YOU TRAPPED KOSTA KARATZOVALIS INSIDE A CAGE. Lawson's mom: YOU'RE GROUNDED (X15) UNTIL DIE ONCE AGAIN. Principal Prickly: And also, Erwin Lawson, you are now expelled. So now your parents will take you to Sarah West's house because you, Clyde and Koreo are about to be punished. Lawson: NO (x15). Lawson's dad: Yes (x15). Now shut up, it's for your own good. Cast *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Eric the Punk, Lawson-Eric *Paul the Mosh, Koreo's dad-Paul *Ken the Emo-Dave *Joey the Metal-Joey *Salli the Popstar-Paul *David the Screamo-Salli *Brian the Headbanger-Brian *Clyde Philmore-Steven *Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Lawson's dad-Wiseguy *Lawson's mom, Koreo's mom-Kimberly *Clyde's dad-Diesel *Clyde's mom-Allison *Devil-Scary voice Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos